


Over

by nen_doe



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Печальная реальность Адама. Глючные глюки.
Kudos: 1





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> для Кави  
> Вдохновлялся треком Suburban Tribe - Silent Rain.

Как же воняет.

Адам в общем-то не против вечеринок, но раньше никогда не устраивал их у себя дома. Точнее, в той ебучей дыре, что называлась его домом. Последний раз он посещал такое мероприятие до того, как дропнуться из колледжа.  
Нет, не надо колледж: проехали, забыли.  
Думать о прошлом-будущем — себе дороже. О-о... Господи, какое похмелье... От него не просто мутит, оно крутит суставы, как высокая температура, и внутри все дрожит. Голова как чугунный шар, язык во рту сморщился и не ворочается. Где-то там из крана медленно капает вода, но чтобы напиться, нужно оторвать спину от холодильника, задницу от пола, а ему лень.  
Если бы люди, открывая очередную бутылку, сразу чувствовали себя так, мир превратился бы в общество трезвости... Но все каждый раз забывают, чем все заканчивается. Эти сладкие минуты ада... 

Так какого хера все эти люди делают в его квартире? Когда он успел их позвать и насколько был пьян при этом? Ночь уже сейчас или ещё день?  
Звучит приглушенная музыка — играет так тихо, что даже не выходит разобрать, что это за трек. Среди присутствующих он мельком видит Торчка Джо; своего припанкованного соседа, однажды заблевавшего ему порог; чувачка из частного детективного агентства, который подбрасывал работку; дилера Санни; ещё каких-то местных ребят — с некоторыми из них он не перекинулся в сумме и парой слов. Веселье явно продолжается не первый час, и хозяин квартиры, кажется, в нем лишний. 

Мимо по кухне шлёпают босые ноги, и через полуприкрытые веки Адам видит свою подружку. Точнее, бывшую подружку. Последнюю из бывших подружек. У неё в руках его голубая чашка — с отбитой ручкой.  
— Ли-из? — зовёт он. Хотя у него получается что-то вроде "'м-мс?"  
Лиз недовольно оборачивается: она уже хотела уходить.  
— Чего тебе? — не слишком-то приветливо. Наверное, они так и не помирились. Она тогда сказала: он слишком злой. Сучка.  
— Дай мне воды...  
— Два шага сделай, Фолкнер, давай-давай. А ещё лучше — в ванную, от тебя дико пасёт.  
Так вот откуда эта вонь. Отлично, мать вашу.  
Она красивая — с большими глазищами, жесткими короткими волосами, упругой грудью. Адаму всегда казалось, что она не для него.  
А было для него вообще что-то до той непыльной работки?  
Точно отвечая его мыслям, в дверях появляется старый друг Лиз (виделись как-то — чуть не подрались), и она улыбается — словно уже ему дала. Может, и так. И каким мудаком надо было быть, чтобы звать его... или это она его позвала?!  
Господи, как кружится голова. Лиз и её дружок начинают сосаться, Адам хотел бы не смотреть, но все равно смотрит, как будто у него нет выбора.  
Он ненавидит Лиз, ненавидит её парня, ненавидит себя за весь этот балаган — свою жизнь, в которой никак не удается найти себе место. Нужно, нужно встать. Собраться и сказать всем: ПОШЛИ НАХУЙ ОТСЮДА! 

— Адам?  
Музыка стихает. В дверях стоит Лоуренс, и Адам тут же забывает обо всём, что хотел сказать ублюдкам, наполняется неземной нежностью от одного его появления.  
Ещё никогда он не был так рад кому-то: хоть один из гостей действительно стоил приглашения. Ларри спасет его чёртову никчемную вечеринку и наконец даст ему воды! — Адаму кажется, здесь его поймут вообще без слов.  
Хорошо, хорошо, как хорошо: Лоуренс наклоняется, касается его щеки, и Адам тянется к этой ладони всем своим существом, жмурится. Чужое прикосновение обжигает прохладную кожу, и Лоуренс... Лоуренс плачет?  
Адам еле слышно выражает протест — ему становится неуютно. Ну, мужик, все ведь теперь хорошо... 

— Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя... — задыхаясь, шепчет Гордон прямо в ухо, давясь рыданиями.  
И набрасывает ему на голову плотный полиэтиленовый пакет.


End file.
